


Stories about Albion Lovers

by let_build_a_snowman



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Gangster rape?, Hurt/Comfort, I was thinking about Italian Mafia actually, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, not really - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_build_a_snowman/pseuds/let_build_a_snowman
Summary: 是几篇random的搞皮合集，我一起发上来的时候才发现好像全是BDSM，对不起皮皮。本来打算发微博上的，但是谁让新浪限我流还屏我图，所以我只能跑了。（英文再辱骂一下，I hate Chinese Weibo.）
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty, Pete Doherty/Audience
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Secret gig，总是这个，在论坛发个帖子，时间，地点，然后在家里或是什么小酒吧里等着，那些互联网上的粉丝们总会及时地把房间填得满满当当。

那时候，皮特和卡尔，他们几乎一无所有，除了书柜上几本侧脊文字依稀可见的诗集和几瓶兑了水的威士忌，他们没有什么回馈给那群永远随叫随到的忠实观众。在房子里随便拿样东西留作纪念吧，他们会这样说，然后在所有人都离开后对着柜门大敞的被洗劫一空的橱柜笑一整晚。又或者是问我们问题吧，什么都行，这是皮特的主意，诗人把灵魂交到陌生人手里，浪子把过往写在玫瑰花瓣上，那是当时他们所能给予的最慷慨的馈赠。

昏暗的灯光最能激起情欲，尤其是在咽下几杯廉价酒精吞下几片五颜六色的兴奋剂之后，那是另一场表演，精妙绝伦的艺术。那时我就在台下。

我猜测这场表演是从卡尔搂住皮特的脖子开始的。卡尔总这么做，把胳膊搭在皮特的肩膀上，小臂往回弯，勾住对方的脖子，手指绕住发尾，把额头抵住皮特的，汗液的交换有时比唾液更性感，让自己湿漉漉的头发黏在皮特的脸颊上、鼻梁上，圈住对方的手臂强迫他没法撩开被汗水浸湿的头发，只能任由卡尔的汗珠滑进自己的眼睛。我发誓卡尔一定对皮特说了些什么，但我太醉了，唯一确定的是卡尔后来在皮特颧骨上落下的轻描淡写的那个吻。

我记得那首歌是关于一个名叫凯特还是什么的女孩的，我不记得了，但我很兴奋，皮特，我在台下一遍遍尖叫他的名字。我就站在舞台的正前方，皮特听到我的声音像我看过来，棕色的眼睛微微眯起来，像寻找猎物的狼，我这样想，看到他咧开一边嘴角，冲我眨了眨眼。皮特，我大喊他的名字，看着他朝我走过来。

皮特在舞台边缘跪下，伏下身盯着我的眼睛。他那双眼睛和我平时在海报上看到的不一样了，更加残忍，但也因为药物的作用涣散迷茫，不变的却仍是那种仿佛置身事外的淡然。小姐，我爱你，皮特湿润的嘴唇凑到我的耳边低声说，我能感到他缓慢而戏谑的呼吸。我湿了，这太荒唐了，我因为一个疯疯癫癫的男孩在我耳边随便说的什么疯话湿了，我能感觉到黏糊糊的体液渗到内裤上。我有点走神，皮特却突然用两只手捧住我的下巴，强迫我抬起头来。在他碰到我的一瞬间，我便下意识分开嘴唇，他的舌头几乎是立刻就伸了进来。我感觉到他舔过我的每一颗牙齿，在两颗虎牙上多费了点功夫绕了两圈，然后轻轻咬住了我的下嘴唇，温柔地吮吸起来。这时候他的手从我的下颌骨开始一路向下，经过我的颈侧，再到锁骨，他手指上粗糙的茧让我惊叹，我以为我不会对男人的触摸这么敏感。最后，他的手从我的领口伸进去，滑进那件黑色的蕾丝文胸，拇指指腹划过我的乳头，又狠狠地捏住我的乳房。我的身体不受控制地发起抖来，我快要喘不上气了，膝盖发软，后背上的汗毛全都立了起来。

皮特突然放开了我，结束像开始一样突然而毫无预兆，他没有再看我一眼，甚至没关心我在他嘴角留下的口红印。他转过身去，看向背后还握着话筒的卡尔。

卡尔会发脾气吗，他会不会丢掉吉他直接离开，我很好奇，卡尔会嫉妒我吗，如果我真的有足够的性吸引力吸引皮特来吻我的话。但卡尔笑了，像是……女巫膝盖上趴着的那只黑猫，狡猾，凶残，最重要的是，他对自己的吸引力有百分之一百的自信，我并不是他的威胁。卡尔向皮特歪了歪头，如果我没理解错的话，卡尔的意思是……继续？

皮特转过身来，这次他对我右边的一个男孩做了一模一样的表情，跪下，俯身，挑起眉毛和眨眨眼睛，然后立马捧住对方的下巴吻下去。这个吻比刚才他给我的那个更深，更长。或许是卡尔的鼓励，我感觉到皮特的抚摸变得更加缓慢。我根本没法把目光从面前这景象上移开。  
这次当皮特站起来时，他没有再回头看身后的卡尔，而是后退几步，助跑，径直从舞台上跳下来。在欢呼与尖叫声中，皮特在人群的中央被放了下来。

还没站稳，皮特就立刻看向卡尔。我发誓我不是有意要观察皮特的，但当我的眼睛瞟到他，我惊讶于他所展示给卡尔的一切。皮特看向我，看向观众席上的那个男孩的眼神是坚定的，残忍的，这一切就像是一个残忍的游戏。但当他看向卡尔，他的眼神不再飘忽，他几乎是瞪着那双已经过于明亮的眼睛，在蓝紫色的灯光下，薄薄的水雾反射出光亮来。那是脆弱的，破碎的，悲伤的眼神，我可以在那视线里看到皮特所经历过的一切，他在把自己的一切展现给卡尔，毫无保留。当他朝卡尔眨眼，我敢保证那是种完全服从的举动，像狼群向头狼表示顺从。倘若你见过狼群，就能明白我说的是什么。他完全服从于卡尔，或者说，卡尔拥有他。

一旦得到卡尔的同意，皮特立刻对着人群中的一个男孩跪了下来。事实上，我并不认为他认识那个男孩，更可能的是他只是为他和卡尔的服从游戏随便选中了一个对象。在惊呼声中，皮特拽下对方的紧身牛仔裤，没有丝毫犹豫便吞下了对方的阴茎。房间的灯光太过昏暗，我根本看不清那边发生了什么，只有人群此起彼伏的尖叫和那个男孩低低地呻吟。

身边的女孩搂住我的腰把我拉进一个吻里，我立刻回应过去。所有人都在相互抚摸，相互接吻。人群把我们向前挤，当我再睁开眼，皮特正跪在地上给一个穿着白色连衣裙的女孩口交。皮特左手搂住女孩的腰，右手半撩起她的长裙，我可以看出他很卖力。女孩一只手拉住他的头发保持平衡，另一只手正搭在身边人的身上，与对方分享一个甜蜜绵长的吻。

我花了点时间观察，想把这景象永远记在脑海里。皮特的夹克早都不知道被丢去了那里，身上仅有的那件白色T恤一定是在刚才被扯得七零八碎，露出白色棉布下苍白的皮肤和几条颜色已经不太鲜艳的伤痕。他半仰着头，修长的脖颈和喉结被完完全全暴露出来，他的脸颊泛红，鼻尖沾着水珠，一些大概是精液的东西让他的头发粘成一缕一缕的，还有些被他黏糊糊地曾在了下巴和胸口上，随着他的呼吸一起一伏，反射出晶莹的光泽来。

他们说味道是催情剂，于是我很想常常面前这个男孩的味道。我推开人群走上前去，跪在皮特背后，褪下那件早已四分五裂的T恤，伸出舌头开始品尝这个香甜的男孩，沿着他的脊椎，一节节向下，直到后腰凹下去的那个地方，这时我才诧异于皮特的下装竟然还完好无损，是因为没有得到卡尔的允许吗，他的皮带甚至都还扣得整整齐齐。

更多的人来亲吻皮特的后颈，肩窝，腰侧，一个中年男人站到皮特面前，握住他的肩膀向前用力，直到他完完全全躺在了地上。那是整晚第一次，我在皮特的眼中看到了一丝恐惧与闪躲。那个中年男人开始把注意力集中在皮特的皮带扣上。他当然已经全硬了，任何人的每一次触摸都会引起他的轻颤，但他仍然在尝试拒绝男人的动作，直到他，直到我们所有人，发现卡尔不知什么时候站在了他的身边。

现在皮特躺在地上，卡尔就站在他头顶斜后方的位置，他只要稍一抬头，就能看见卡尔的表情。我看到卡尔朝他点了点头，于是他便不再挣扎。毫无准备的，当男人的嘴唇碰到皮特的阴茎时，他还是吃惊不小，在嘈杂的人声中我仍然听到了皮特拼命压抑的呻吟声，随之而来的是那具修长身体一连串美妙的颤抖。

随着那个男人舔弄的频率加快，皮特的呻吟逐渐变成了支离破碎的语句，我想他是在说求你或者不要这类无意义的字眼。当我觉得皮特就要高潮的时候，我看到他想要伸手去抓住卡尔的脚踝。卡尔向后退了一步，皮特的动作正好落了个空。

突然，皮特又开始剧烈地挣扎起来，这次他拼命地往后退，并且尖叫起来。他在喊不要，这次我听得很清楚。于是那个男人抬起头来，我可以看到他眼里的疑惑。

操我，皮特说，声音颤抖却眼神坚定，我要你操我。男人并没有费心多问，脱掉长裤，草草朝自己手指吐了点口水了事，直接挺了进去。我听到皮特的尖叫，尾音颤抖，我可以感觉到那种疼痛。但他没有拒绝，也没有叫停，只是咬住嘴唇，不再发出任何声响。他的呼吸被埋在自己身体里男人的动作撞得支离破碎，却只是抬头看向卡尔。泪水在他的眼眶里集聚，顺着脸颊滑下来。我想他在竭尽所能地像卡尔展现他的脆弱与哀求，但卡尔的眼神里不带任何感情，只是直直地盯着皮特。

快感在身体里累积，皮特的呻吟声又逐渐变得清晰可闻。他的脸颊一定是因为情欲而变得通红，而他仍然保持着半仰着头的姿势，一直盯着卡尔的眼神里除了恳求以外，这次，更多的是情欲。

皮特的眼睛向上看着，被泪水凝成一簇簇的纤长睫毛贴住上眼眶，随着眨眼的动作才微微颤动。听着他从喉咙发出低沉的呻吟声，我不由得想到自己玩具盒里那个破碎的洋娃娃，一样白皙美好，永远服从，从不反抗。

男人的动作逐渐变快，这次皮特甚至都没法说出一个完整的单词来了。看着他饱满的嘴唇一张一合，我知道他仍然在恳求。皮特的目光始终没有离开过卡尔的视线。

在另一滴眼泪从皮特眼角滑下来时，卡尔蹲了下来。皮特眨着眼睛看着卡尔把右手食指和中指放到自己的嘴唇上，于是他张开嘴巴，卡尔便把手指伸进去。

皮特开始抚摸自己，就着那个男人的频率，他身体的颤抖逐渐变得更加剧烈。

高潮的时候，卡尔伏下身对皮特说着什么。皮特的后背弓起来，像一只怀孕的母猫那样，连睫毛都在微微颤抖，但他的眼睛一直盯着卡尔。在高潮的颤抖中，他仍然紧紧盯着卡尔。

我爱你，我突然明白卡尔对皮特说了什么，我永远爱你。


	2. I'm gonna lick you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个好像是上次情人节写的，没什么中心思想，反正还是搞皮

这是卡尔第一次见到皮特。

搬到伦敦市区这间小出租屋半年有余，卡尔对他这位名叫皮特的室友的了解也仅限于从那位热衷做菜的房东太太嘴里偶尔听到的寥寥几句抱怨他太吵，拖欠房租，又或者是吃完午餐不洗盘子的话。总之，皮特大概就是所有房东最不喜欢的那种租客，懒散、邋遢还总制造噪音，让卡尔不明白的是即便如此为什么房东太太还没把他赶出去，即使她完全有理由这样做。

卡尔自诩是名艺术家，却不得不从早到晚在街角那家唯一的快餐店拼命干满整整十二个小时，只为了在每次灵感来时买得起那些贵得要命的颜料和画布。但当你拥有一份从早上六点到晚上六点的工作就会明白，在这种环境下创作根本就是天方夜谭，更不用提完成一整幅作品了。

在卡尔第一次找到这处价格低廉的出租屋时曾听房东太太提过，皮特是一名诗人，只不过和他陷于同样的处境，不同的是皮特的工作完完全全在深夜进行，大概是酒吧招待之类的职务。这意味着每天皮特收工回家卡尔就正好出门，而卡尔下班回家就轮到皮特开工。无论如何，哪怕这概率再低，卡尔也确确实实半年都没见到过这位室友的身影。要不是现在有个活生生的人坐在门口，卡尔恐怕会以为皮特只是房东太太奇妙故事里的又一个虚构人物。

事实上，卡尔通常不会在早上六点还呆在家里，不过今天那家快餐店临时设备维修，于是卡尔终于幸运地得以在家里享受这半年来唯一的一个假期。一切都完美极了，除了早上六点半从门口传来的那声巨大的把卡尔从梦中惊醒的什么物体倒在地上的声音。睡梦中，卡尔模模糊糊地想到那大概就是他那位很擅长制造噪音的室友，但那声巨响过后，房间突然归于不可思议的安静。在好奇心和卡尔不得不承认的那一丝小小的担心的双重驱使下，卡尔终于睡眼朦胧地翻身下床，从门口走去。

“操，我的天哪，你一定就是皮特吧，你究竟是怎么他妈的搞成这个样子的？”刚拉开门，皮特就重重地倒了进来。他看上去是完全喝醉了，嘴里却还在小声呢喃着什么。

卡尔花了点时间仔细端详这位室友，事实上，他看上去并不像会租住在这样狭窄出租屋里的穷诗人，反倒像爱在街上胡乱惹是生非的富家公子，最起码，皮特穿着的名牌皮鞋、名牌西裤都在暗示这一点。

卡尔把门完全打开，一只手撑住皮特的肩膀，让他不至于完全倒下来。于是皮特现在跪坐在门外，整个上半身都重重地压在卡尔的胳膊上。

“嘿，皮特，是这么称呼对吧，老天，你能听到我说话吗？”卡尔的问话只换来皮特的闷哼。卡尔以为自己的口音已经足够含混不清了，但是天哪，从开门见到皮特到现在，皮特的话他一句也没有听清楚过。

毕竟不能把一个醉汉扔在家门口不理不睬，于是卡尔把双手绕过皮特的腋下搂住他的肩膀，连拖带拽地把对方拉进房里，转身踹了一脚门让它关上。但这已经是卡尔所能做到的极限了，于是他只能把皮特留在门口的地板上。

皮特已经彻底躺在了地板上，谢天谢地现在是夏天，这样也不会让他着凉。

卡尔终于有机会仔细看看面前这个醉鬼。虽然他穿着整齐的西裤和皮鞋，但简直像刚刚打完架回来。他的白衬衫完全敞开到了胸口的位置，背带从肩膀垮到胳膊肘，衬衫下摆也完全跑了出来，看上去皱皱巴巴的。虽然是夏季，伦敦的夏夜也不至于让人汗流浃背。但面前这个人的衬衫已经几乎被汗水浸湿，尤其是胸口和腋下，衬衫几乎被打湿成透明，紧紧贴在皮肤上。卡尔觉得自己一定是疯了，才会觉得这异乎寻常得性感。

皮特的皮肤白得惊人，是那种节食过度的少女脸颊独有的苍白色。卡尔这才发现皮特的身上布满了深浅不一的伤口和淤青，从手臂、胸口、颈部到脸颊，只要是卡尔能看见的地方几乎都无一幸免。伤口大多呈长条状，一点点向外渗着血，在皮特苍白皮肤的映衬下，那些鲜红的血珠显得更加透亮，也更加艳丽，在清晨的阳关下微微泛着水光。因为不小心，伤口上的鲜血被零零散散地蹭到白衬衫各处，鲜艳的红色似乎让白色的布料有了一丝生机。有些血迹已经逐渐凝固，于是红得不再艳丽，但仍然固执地粘在皮特的衬衫上、皮肤上，骄傲地炫耀那些伤口曾经的功绩。

卡尔对这样的伤口再熟悉不过了，不过一年以前，他身上也曾有过这种伤口。那是皮鞭打在身上留下的痕迹，在午夜，当那些四处游荡花天酒地的有钱人无处可去的时候，就来找他。他们把他拷起来，毫不留情地给他灌酒，把抽到一半的烟头按在他的小臂上，又用鞭子狠狠地抽他。幸运的时候，他会遇到些真正前来寻欢作乐的同性恋，他们通常都更加友好，也更加温柔，一场自己仿佛置身事外的性交之后，卡尔便能拿到自己应得的报酬。但更多的时候，那些男人只是不断地打他，挥舞着鞭子再狠狠地落到他的身上，装作自己是世界之王，把受到的委屈和心里的怒火又全部发泄在卡尔身上。而卡尔只能咬牙忍受，数着秒数默默感受鞭子抽在身体上尖锐的疼痛。卡尔很擅长这个，他过去常常把疼痛看做是一个标志，提醒他自己还活着。小臂的感觉并不灵敏，要是遇到喜欢抽胳膊的主顾就算走运。胸口也算个不错的选择，一点点刺痛并不能算什么大事。但千万别让他们把鞭子落在你的腰上，卡尔敢保证，那种尖锐的疼完全可以算得上是刻骨铭心了。不过更多的时候客人可不会听他想要什么，他们只是杂乱无章地举起鞭子、烟头或者是手边可以给他造成痛苦的随便什么东西，然后狠狠地落在他身上，在他颤抖的身体、咬得出血的嘴唇和眼角那滴快要干掉的眼泪里大声辱骂，然后相视大笑。

卡尔把手轻轻抚上皮特的脸，拇指轻轻在他脸颊上那个伤口附近打着转，把刚刚渗出来的鲜血涂抹到脸颊的其他地方。卡尔能感觉到皮特在他的手指下颤抖。这时候他才发现皮特不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛，紧紧盯着他。

皮特的眼神让卡尔倒抽了一口凉气。经历过了那么多的痛苦与侮辱，卡尔本以为他会在那双眼睛里看到愤怒、痛苦、仇恨，甚至是嫉妒，但是没有。那双棕色的眼睛里只有无辜，就像不小心打翻糖果罐的小女孩面对来自父亲的指责，她知道父亲总会在自己那双明亮清澈的眼睛里原谅自己，因为那样的眼睛只能属于孩子，纯真而无知。皮特盯着卡尔的眼神仿佛自己只是这场暴力游戏的一个局外人，他什么都不关心，陌生人的虐待，身体上的疼痛，对这些皮特似乎都置身事外，就好像在他的脑海中拥有一个更美好的世界，一个……阿卡迪亚。

皮特的视线从卡尔的双眼挪到他抚摸自己伤口的手指上，睫毛垂下来，几乎全部搭在下眼睑上，让他的眼神看起来更加清澈而柔和。卡尔用手拨开被汗水黏在皮特额头、脸颊和鬓角的碎发，他难过极了，难过而愤怒。

“我很抱歉。”卡尔低声说，低下头，前额和两侧的卷发完全挡住了他的视线。但他感觉到一只冰凉的手掌贴在了他那只放在皮特脸颊的手上，那只手也同样冰凉。

“我真的很抱歉。”卡尔重复了一边自己的话，这一次抬起头来。皮特的视线对上他的，在皮特的眼睛里，他看到了抚慰与恳求。

卡尔于是把身体向前探，闭上眼睛，将自己温热的嘴唇贴在那两只冰冷的手背，然后是皮特的脸颊上。他尝到了什么咸味的液体，他以为皮特不会流眼泪的。

“我很抱歉。”卡尔只能不断地重复这一句。卡尔把手指插进皮特的浅棕色的头发，拉紧发尾又放开，把他的头发缠绕在自己的食指上。

就像猫咪整理自己的毛发那样，卡尔想让皮特重新变得干净起来。他抬起身来，睁开眼看向那双依旧清澈但有些蒙上水痕的双眼，他想尝尝面前这个男孩，他想把皮特舔得干干净净。于是卡尔迈开右腿，跨坐在皮特身上，用手和身体抵住皮特，重新俯下身，伸出一点舌尖，用他身体上最柔软最温热的地方去轻轻触碰皮特的伤口，但唾液和接触给伤口带来的疼痛还是让皮特的身体抑制不住地颤抖起来。

从皮特脸颊上最小的伤口开始，卡尔用舌尖仔细描摹起他身体上每一处疤痕，似乎这样就能把彼此最痛苦的经历一并抹去。皮鞭留下的伤口细长而狭窄，当卡尔侧过舌尖去舔舐的时候，他能清晰地感觉到那些裂口的形状大小。有些伤口更新，正在缓慢地渗出血液和组织液，卡尔就会把嘴唇整个贴在上面，轻轻地吮吸。那些液体还是温暖的，卡尔能感受到痛苦之后身下这个人还不停跳动的那颗温热的心脏。舌尖最先感受到血液淡淡的甜味，接着便是浓烈的汗水带来的咸味，尾调是血腥味和铁锈味带来的酸，但只有最后口腔中留下的苦涩味才能让卡尔真真正正感受到皮特的存在。他们那么相似，又那么不同。卡尔难以置信地迷恋皮特在他口腔中留下的味道，像兑了水的威士忌或加了冰的龙舌兰，更加低廉却也更加香甜。

血渍凝固在那些伤口周围，卡尔不得不用舌头一遍遍地舔过去。干涸的血液不再有香甜味，酸味却更加明显。在唾液的作用下，皮肤上的血迹颜色一点点变浅，从深红，到浅红，到淡淡的橘色，最后到浅黄，直到露出血渍下皮肤的本来颜色，再向皮肤上那颗浅色的痣落下一个轻柔的吻，故意吮出声响来。

每当卡尔把嘴唇压在皮特的另一个伤口上，他就能感觉到皮特身体的轻颤。皮特在克制身体对疼痛不自主的反射。当卡尔的舌尖或者嘴唇开始探索一个新的伤口，卡尔就能感觉到皮特身体不由自主的闪躲，紧接着是逐渐变得浅而急的呼吸和被压抑的一连串的颤抖，直到他的嘴唇离开他，去寻找下一个伤口或者另一处疤痕。

“我很抱歉。”在卡尔把皮特身体上的每一处伤口、每一个印记都了解得清清楚楚后，在一段很长很长的沉默后，卡尔又重复了这句话。

“没关系的。”皮特抬起右手把卡尔的碎发别到耳后，他在盯着卡尔的眼睛。

“没关系的，不是你的错。”皮特眨眨眼，微微扬起嘴角。卡尔发誓，那是他自从十二岁以后见过的最纯真、最俏皮的一个微笑。

皮特的手向后摸索，直到揽住卡尔的后脑然后向下按，在卡尔的嘴唇碰到他的时候闭上了眼。


	3. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 干脆把我的垃圾文学都发一下……

卡尔讨厌镜子。

但镜子无处不在。

事实上，卡尔的家里就摆满了镜子。宽大，明亮的全身镜，镶嵌着实木的中国风花边，价格不菲。

卡尔不明白自己哪有钱一口气买下这么多镜子，但它们确确实实在某一天突然就出现在家里的每一个角落，备受冷落却从未蒙尘，即使在乌云蔽月的夏季深夜，也固执地在卡尔每次辗转难眠而在房间走动时，映出他模糊的身影。

那些镜子的确清晰闪亮，透亮玻璃下的铝层确保影像直接，真实，在镜面上不会受到半点扭曲。这正是一面好镜子所必需的，达到现有科技水平下所能实现的最高清晰度。有什么人会不喜欢这样华丽又闪亮的镜子呢？

但卡尔是个诗人，而诗人从不喜欢任何东西，诗人践踏它们，包括自己的诗。

卡尔讨厌那些镜子，更讨厌镜子里的那个身影。

在镜子里，卡尔看到一个人。不是他自己，而是另一个独立的个体。

卡尔讨厌那个人。

那个人总让卡尔想到一个朋友，一个很熟悉，但很陌生的，来自遥远的过去的朋友。

卡尔讨厌那个朋友，尽管“朋友”在卡尔脑海中的印象并不比他买镜子的那个下午更清晰。

卡尔的说法是，镜子的确是一种可怕的东西，因为只要站在镜子面前，镜子里那个人就能看透你的所有想法。镜子反射一切光线，吸收它们又通通变成X光，让你衣衫整齐又不着寸缕  
地，被射线穿透心脏，吃干抹净后留下真正的热爱与恐惧，大咧咧地模仿出来，游街示众。

卡尔从不知道自己那样讨厌镜子，直到那天他狠狠地撞了上去。在鲜血的腥甜味中，那些从前的故事，那个朋友，那面镜子，逐渐浮现出来，就如同伤口处的疼痛，愈发清晰。

皮特，这是那个朋友的名字，皮特。卡尔很爱皮特，他只是毫无条件地爱他。皮特，事实上，就像是卡尔在镜子里影像，他懂得一切，理解一切。卡尔曾经热衷于在镜子前站上一整晚，向皮特细细讲述自己的生活，自己的梦想，自己的绝望。卡尔曾掏出手枪对着自己的额头，皮特于是就照做。卡尔说我们应当一起死，还未张口皮特的手枪子弹便已上膛。

但只有一个问题，背叛。直到后来卡尔才发现，人永远无法和镜子里的自己和睦相处，因为那是完全相反的。即使所有那些理解、信任与美好都曾存在，他也永远无法和皮特一起。就像一个人和他的镜像，即使拥有完全一致的思想与理念，当他伸出左手，镜子中的那个人便只能伸出右手。卡尔花了很长时间才弄明白这件事，他们不是相似，而是完全相反。他们的轨迹

将永远无法重合，即使是最微小的举动。

相反带来决裂，这是卡尔记住的最后一个道理。爱仍然存在，但理解与体谅早已荡然无存。当你出右拳时你的对手正好出左拳，那么一场战争便必然在所难免。

鲜血的腥甜味仍然在房间弥漫，卡尔缓缓支撑着自己站起身来。

他朝镜子里看去，他看到自己，不，他看到皮特。在破碎的镜子里，皮特的身影也支离破碎。

卡尔发现自己不再讨厌镜子了。他不会再撞碎镜子，同时又弄伤自己。

镜子里的影像和他仍然完全相反，但这就是镜子的意义，不是吗？


	4. A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亿万年前一位女士的梗，感谢这位女士，而我只会搞黄，而且是不黄的黄。

*****  
“去，把Carl叫来！”这是今天Peter昏昏沉沉的脑袋成功接收的第一句话。

操，妈的，现在这是在哪儿？

冰凉的地板让Peter有了一丝着陆的安全感。  
毕竟总的来说，你不是每天都能碰到这种事。  
被在下城区一条不知名的小巷子里敲晕，绑住手脚，蒙住眼睛，还结结实实地在嘴里塞上一大团不知用途为何的毛巾，在汽车后备箱里颠簸好几个小时，然后又被狠狠丢在地板上。

操，要不就是我要疯了，要不就是我要死了。  
诗人可从来不会丢失自己下三滥的幽默感，尤其是像Peter这种靠海洛因维持灵感的诗人。

“唔——”  
尝试着在能力范围之内拧了拧自己的四肢，Peter觉得感觉系统又逐渐回到了自己身上。  
但是妈的，这在现在这个时候可不算什么好事，起码酸痛的手脚和尖锐的耳鸣对一片混沌的大脑解决目前这个困境没有任何帮助。

“Doherty先生，您觉得那两百英镑，要怎么还好呢，嗯？”  
一个年轻但却略有些沙哑的声音传进Peter的耳朵里，语调中带着几分戏谑。

“我在问你话呢，啊？”  
一阵钝痛从Peter的后腰传来，那一定是擦得锃亮的牛皮皮鞋踹在了自己的腰上，Peter心想。他微微蜷起身体，让膝盖尽量在不引起别人注意的情况下更贴近自己的胸口。  
Peter很熟悉这种感觉，这已经是这个月的第三次。  
没办法，毒品和酒精，没了这些，他不知道该怎么度过那些阴暗而绝望的日子，只是苦了自己已经伤痕累累的身体和身上那套价值不菲的新西装。

Peter不是没钱，他也不是不干活，只是写作这事得碰运气，对吧。就像滑铁卢地铁站有时人多有时人少，诗人也总有需要休息的时候。  
绝大多数情况下，Peter被这些人抓起来，顶多就地挨一顿打。  
或者说，这种境况更能激发他的创作欲望，于是他会顶着那张鼻青脸肿的脸，奋笔疾书上个三五天，用那些或长或短，文学院里戴眼镜的大学生穷极一声也望尘莫及的诗句，换取足够的钱填补上一期收支的窟窿，然后又进入下一个借钱的循环。  
但是这次，这些人似乎想要些其他的东西。

“不如这样，”Peter感觉到一只手从他肩胛骨的中间慢慢滑下，沿着凸起的脊椎一节节抚摸下去，最后停在后腰凹陷进去的那个地方。“你长得很好看，你应该不介意把自己最擅长的东西展示给我们老大吧？”

“Carl，开始吧。”刚刚说话的男人抽回手，从Peter身侧站起来，似乎转过头在对他的手下说话。

“好的，先生。”那个叫Carl的男人低声嘟囔了两句，声音低沉而带有训练有素的服从与冷静，但Peter却从他的声音里听到了些别的什么。

*****  
直到Carl攥住Peter的头发，他才第一次看清面前这个人的长相。  
尽管出生在伦敦，但Carl还是被Peter苍白的肤色吓了一跳，这让他联想到十九世纪哥特小说里的那些吸血鬼们。Peter那一头浅棕色的头发现在横七竖八地支棱着，在这个场合更显得滑稽。  
蒙住Peter眼睛的是一条黑色绑带，胡乱在他眼前绕了两圈之后便在后脑勺上草率地打了个死结。而塞住他嘴巴的大概也是相同材质的帕子或是别的什么东西，现在，Peter的唾液几乎快把整条棉布浸湿。  
经过长时间的颠簸和挣扎，Peter崭新的西装上早已经沾满了泥土和灰尘，上衣的纽扣也被挣得敞开，可以看见里面粘上了几点鲜血的白色衬衫和勒在身上的那条黑色底白条纹的背带，仔细观察，衣料上兴许还有灌木荆棘划出的小口子。白色衬衫被汗水打湿变得有些半透明，Carl发誓他甚至能看见那层薄薄衣料下随着呼吸急促起伏的那对深色的乳头。随着Peter的动作，西装背后开叉处的布料从腰际直接被掀到了后背，显示出他凸起的脊椎和只属于小男孩的臀部曲线。  
虽然被蒙住了眼睛，塞住了嘴巴，但Carl依然能感觉到Peter身上的稚气。  
他从没对自己的处罚对象有过这种感觉，但现在，Carl竟对Peter产生了一丝怜悯。

但工作总得要做，即便是你对自己的工作对象一见钟情。

Carl于是拦腰拎起Peter，又把他丢在不远处的一张凳子上。  
该开工了。

*****  
窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，鞋跟轻叩地面的脚步声，皮带金属搭扣碰撞的咔哒声，Peter有些害怕了。

说实话，他活了二十多年，还从没怕过什么。以前他也这样被绑过，被打过，甚至遭受过比今天还痛苦一百倍的折磨，但那带给他的通常都只是难熬的漫长的痛苦。  
但是现在，他感觉到了恐惧。不是对周围抓住他逼他还债的这一群人，而是对一个人，虽然他看不见，但他确信此时此刻正站在他身后，干净利落地除去自己身上穿得笔挺的黑色西装的那个叫Carl的人。

当Carl的手指抓住Peter的头发，当他的嘴唇靠近他的耳朵，Peter能感觉到他温热的气息，和身上淡淡的男士香水味道。Peter看不见Carl究竟长什么样，他也猜不出这个男人在眼前这个帮派中究竟处于什么地位，但他清清楚楚地感觉到自己被困住了。

Peter厌恶完全掌控自己的生活，但这并不意味着他就愿意让别人来做这件事。可现在Carl，每当他的身体靠近自己的，每当他将要行动而Peter不得不猜测他接下来将要干什么的时候，Peter感觉到自己完全被他控制了。  
就如同Peter小时候和姐姐一起玩过的那只提线木偶，Carl发号施令，而Peter只被允许无条件的服从。

他的视觉被完全切断，于是皮肤就变得不可思议的敏感。在那片黑暗的世界里，只有他们两个。  
Carl是他的主人，是Carl在完全操控着自己的一切，视觉、听觉、触觉，Peter只能看见Carl想让他看见的，只能听见Carl想让他听见的，只能感觉到Carl想让他感觉的。  
Peter知道，自己现在就犹如一头困兽，循着Carl的足迹完成那支危险的舞蹈。  
但他无可救药地热爱这种感觉。

*****  
Carl知道，那群人最喜欢粗暴干脆的戏码，而他也只是个服从命令的人，但他不希望那样对待面前这个男孩。  
Peter现在正骑跨在那张凳子上，双手仍然绑在背后，胸口起伏，脸色微微发红。

西裤只被褪到了膝盖，Carl就径直向Peter走去。  
“来吧，我们要开始表演了。”Carl从背后绕到Peter身前，低低地在他耳边呢喃到。  
Carl的声音似乎令Peter的脸色又红了几分，不过他现在可没时间注意这个。Carl用两根手指轻轻捏住Peter的颈子，他能感觉到那层薄薄的皮肤下面跳动的脉搏，还有Peter在他手指下微微的战栗。

手指顺着发尾来到了Peter的头顶，Carl又一次揪住了他的头发，只是这次更加用力，强迫着对方仰起头，并引导他站起来，将整个身体的重量压在椅背上。  
“好孩子。”Carl明显感觉到Peter的身体僵住了，“准备好开始了吗？”  
Carl用另一只手拿出堵住Peter口腔的那条帕子。  
演出开始。

*****  
“唔——”  
Peter还没反应过来，就感觉到什么温热的东西占据了自己的口腔。显然，那是Carl的阴茎。  
没有给予Peter一丝适应的时间，Carl便直接揪住自己的头发狠命顶了进去。

Peter感觉自己快要喘不上气了，他开始下意识地拼命挣扎。但他越是挣扎，那个人的动作就越狠，他只能尽自己的最大努力发出含混不清的喉音，祈求对方能给自己一点喘息的机会。  
Carl的动作还在继续，但他的手指放开了Peter的头发，转而抚摸上对方的脸颊，然后是耳朵，耳垂，最后又回到下颌骨，并且开始在那儿轻轻打着圈。

Carl的抚摸让Peter渐渐平静下来。Peter不是没有口交的经验，准确点说，不少人告诉他他的口交技术一流。于是他开始试着放松自己的口腔，舌头，然后是喉咙。  
现在他感觉好多了，甚至有了多余的心思去做别的事。

Carl的阴茎并不很粗，但长度却着实令人印象深刻。  
Peter动了坏心思，将自己的嘴唇包裹得更紧，又分心用舌尖缓慢而仔细地描摹其Carl阴茎的形状。从头部到根部，顺着上面血管的走向轻轻舔下去，直到听到阴茎的主人终于发出心痒难耐的闷哼声，从自己口腔中退了出去。

“来吧，我们该开始了。”Carl一边忙着解Peter的皮带扣，一边用膝盖将他的双腿分得更开。  
“等不及了，嗯？”当Carl的手无意间蹭过Peter早已经全硬了的下体，Peter的呼吸便变得更加急促起来。

*****  
看着Peter无助失措又完全交出主动权的样子，倘若先前只是例行公事，Carl现在也得承认单是这景象就能让他立刻来上一发。

Peter双腿分开，整个人的重量都压在椅背上。那一定很难受，但这却让Carl更加兴奋。  
解开皮带扣，拉开拉链，Carl立刻将西裤拉到臀部以下的位置。  
Peter现在还穿着一整套西装，除了上衣后摆上的灰尘和褪到大腿的西裤，几乎看不出他即将经历什么。  
Carl紧紧咬住下唇。强奸一个衣冠楚楚的小男孩？操他的，Carl真的不想让他的同事看出自己已经焦急渴望到了这种地步，但他真的快要忍不住了。

从背后把手指伸进Peter的嘴里，他便乖乖地开始吮吸舔弄起来。Carl草草把挂着Peter唾液的湿乎乎地手指探进对方的身体里，只来回试探了几下，便抽了出来。他快要失去耐心了。

“啊，不要——”当他的阴茎终于进入Peter的身体的那一刻，他感觉到Peter整个人都僵住了，不一会儿，又开始发起抖来，连他的双手都变得冰凉。  
Carl知道是自己太急了。Peter还完全没准备好。  
Carl有些愧疚地伏下身，舔弄起Peter的耳垂，用舌尖在上面画着圈。

“求你了，不要。”Peter的声音里甚至有了哭腔，他的身体还在抖。  
Carl没有继续，但他也没有从Peter身体里退出去，他只是继续趴在Peter身上挑逗他的耳垂，又轻柔地舔舐他耳后那片柔嫩的肌肤，最后轻轻咬上对方的后颈。  
他能感觉到Peter慢慢放松了下来。

“好孩子。”感觉到Peter的身体不再颤抖，Carl开始把自己埋得更深。  
“不——”Peter下意识得开始挣扎，但很快就冷静了下来。

Peter的身体温暖，紧致，一切仿佛都在像Carl敞开，在邀请Carl。  
Carl从没遇到过这样的性对象，他差点伤到对方但却得到更加热情的回应。

Carl不自觉得加快了身体的动作。他就快要到了。

“求你，嗯，”随着Carl越来越急促的呼吸声，Peter开始嘟囔起一些支离破碎的毫无意义的字句，他的呻吟也变得长而柔软，“嗯，摸摸我，求你，求你了，Carl——”

听到自己的名字从这个叫Peter的陌生人口中喊出来，Carl感觉到难以置信的性感。他伸出手抚上对方的阴茎，就着自己动作的频率抚摸起来。

Peter先到了高潮，在他的尖叫声里，Carl也达到了顶峰。  
整间屋子刹那间安静极了，只有Peter和Carl的呼吸声回荡其中。

*****  
“干得不错，Carl，”Peter逐渐回过神来的大脑听到一个更加苍老的声音这样说道，“等一下放了这小子。”

紧接着是一阵杂乱的脚步声。

“该走了。”房间恢复安静后，Carl开口了。

过于刺眼的灯光忽然一股脑涌进Peter的眼里，他不由得眯起眼睛。

当他再睁开眼睛，看到的是一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“算你走运，我马上放了你。”蓝眼睛的主人这样对他说。

“要是我不想被你放掉呢？”


	5. After Party for Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于要结束了，皮皮对不住，让你屁股受苦了……

休息室。  
演出结束，皮特一如既往漫不经心地哼着他那些不着调的小曲，双手背后，一步一蹦地在小小的房间里绕着圈。  
酒精的作用让他的露出他那种标志性的笑容，一点点青涩，一点点迷茫，眉尾压下去嘴角却翘起来。他看向卡尔的视线似乎有些失了焦点，那双微微眯着的眼睛在白炽灯冷光的映衬下却更加闪闪发亮。  
那一定是双兔子，或是小狗，或是别的什么动物的眼睛，只因为未经世事，才会时刻警觉却又永远闪亮。当卡尔的眼睛对上他的，尽管这种事在十分钟前就已经发生过无数次，这仍是卡尔的第一想法。  
*  
“皮特，过来。”  
“什么？”皮特显然不知道发生了什么。卡尔的声音有点冷冰冰的，却又轻飘飘地传到他耳朵里，像有人给你挠痒痒。皮特咯咯笑了起来。  
“你笑什么，过来。”卡尔提高了声音。  
“什么？”皮特显然还沉浸在方才舞台上的表演中，仰起头闭上眼冲卡尔咧了咧嘴角，展示他那排不算太整齐的牙齿。  
“快点。”卡尔还站在刚进门的位置，稍微侧身带上了原本虚掩着的门。他开始有点不耐烦了。  
“卡尔我爱你。”随着一声清脆的落锁声，皮特笑得更欢了，磨磨蹭蹭地朝门边踱过来。  
直到这时候，皮特才注意到卡尔有点不对劲。  
卡尔有点，吓到他了。  
*  
隔着一整间休息室的距离被卡尔用那种冷冰冰的眼神盯着，皮特酒也醒了一半。  
他熟悉这种眼神。他无数次见到过这种眼神。  
在许多年前卡尔塞给他手枪的那个夜晚，他见过这个眼神。在他砸了吉他跑下舞台的那个夜晚，他也见过这个眼神。后来很多次，在报纸上、新闻上、节目上，甚至是卡尔演出的观众席上，他都见过这个眼神。  
*  
卡尔和皮特是太不一样的两个人了。  
皮特承认，自己爱做梦又不切实际，就像一个小孩，一个诗人，总希望找到方法逃离，用酒精，用毒品，用无论什么东西，只要能带他逃出这个世界，他就会找到自己的Arcady。他甚至会向整个世界撒娇，企图让世界把这个男孩忘记。  
但卡尔，哦卡尔，他的人生就像他总展露给皮特的那个眼神，冷漠又热烈，温柔而残忍。卡尔是很矛盾的人，想要被世人仰望与想要对世界大喊“fuck’em”的观念在他的脑海里交织。只要他想，他随时会亲手把最珍贵的东西扯成碎片，但扭头却又把残骸温柔地掩埋，永远留作纪念。  
*  
“卡尔……”在离卡尔还有一步之遥的时候，皮特伸出手想搂住他。  
“不要。”卡尔不耐烦地皱了皱眉，朝后退了一步，整个后背彻底靠在门上，用胳膊挡掉了皮特伸过来的手臂。  
“卡尔，卡洛斯……”发根传来清晰的疼痛感，皮特可以想到是卡尔的手指缠住了自己的头发。  
*  
过去他们常常这么做。夏季的夜晚在那张小房间的床垫上拥抱，接吻，做爱，他的手指缠着卡尔的长发，或者反过来。  
皮特自认卡尔的卷发手感比他的好得多，柔软，顺滑，发丝纠缠在他手指上的时候就像一个个夜晚的性爱那样缠绵缱绻。  
不过这样的时刻不多，因为卡尔不喜欢那样。相比之下，卡尔更喜欢揪住皮特的短发，但那不是种爱抚，更多是暴力，而卡尔总需要方式来发泄暴力。  
卡尔喜欢这种感觉，像驯服一匹撒野的小马，勒紧它的缰绳，强迫他面对着你抬起头来。  
再没有什么能比得上驯服一个野心勃勃的诗人了，像是狼群都对狼王毕恭毕敬，对卡尔来说，这就是他们之间的允诺，无关时间，无关地点。有时他能在皮特眼里看到晶莹剔透的东西，有时他看到的是纯粹的恐惧。但对他们彼此来讲，这都没有什么，因为这本身就是将他们联系起来的全部。  
*  
“卡尔，求你……”卡尔更用力地收了收手指，皮特不得不把头再朝后仰。但现在他们离得过分的近了，所以皮特决定尝试吻他。  
“我说了，不要。”即使在他们最疏远的时候，他们仍然没法拒绝彼此身体上的吸引力，那种吸引是自然产生的。但现在，卡尔在拒绝他，皮特能感觉到，有什么出了问题。  
卡尔手上的力度还在加大，像是想要把皮特朝下拉，于是皮特顺从地跪了下去。  
现在他明白卡尔想要什么了。  
*  
脱下西裤，皮特能看到卡尔已经全硬了，于是他下意识地伸出手来握住卡尔的阴茎。  
“把手背后。”卡尔的声音从头顶传来。不要违抗命令，皮特知道，这是游戏的规则。  
失去了手臂的支撑，皮特的重心有点不稳，但卡尔的手指又一次拉住了他的头发，比之前更紧。随着卡尔的牵拉，皮特顺从地张开嘴。  
“唔……”卡尔有限的耐心在皮特打算在他身体上落下一个吻时终于消失殆尽。他的右手拢住皮特的后脑勺，腰胯却同时朝前送，直到他的阴茎全部没入皮特的口里。  
巡演以来，为了保护嗓子，同时每天的演出也着实辛苦，他们已经很久没有这样做过了。皮特根本没有预料到卡尔会狠命往里顶，喉咙深处传来的疼痛让他挣扎起来，试图摆脱卡尔的控制。  
“不许动。”皮特被卡尔低沉的嗓音吓得不轻，原本盯着地面的双眼突然抬了起来，就那么直勾勾地盯着卡尔的眼睛。  
卡尔愣了一秒，把胯朝后撤了撤，再次狠狠地顶了进去。现在皮特更加没有准备了，舌根的反射让他下意识得想要干呕，但卡尔的阴茎占满了他的口腔，他只想拼命逃离卡尔的控制。  
感觉到皮特的动作，卡尔托着皮特后脑勺的右手又重新揪住了他的头发，死死盯住皮特，面无表情地继续重复着刚才的动作。  
含着卡尔的阴茎，皮特渐渐感觉自己没法呼吸了。想要干呕的感觉让皮特的眼睛浸满泪水，就那样从眼角滑下来。皮特知道也许自己闭上眼会舒服一点，但他没法把视线从卡尔脸上移开。他怕极了，怕他的反抗会带来卡尔的不满，更怕卡尔会突然离开，就像十几年前那样。他承受不了这个。于是他就那样跪在地板上，任由卡尔揪住自己的头发，任由卡尔在自己嘴里释放。  
皮特瞪大眼睛观察着卡尔的一举一动，泪水蒙在他那双无辜的眼睛上，就像一只受惊的小鹿，但这场景却不能更淫荡，你永远无法想象在这样的场景下那双眼睛还能同样纯洁闪亮。随着皮特眨眼睛的动作，他的上下睫毛被眼泪粘成一簇一簇的，又在他朝上盯着卡尔的时候紧紧贴着上眼皮，像是一个刚刚哭过的受了训斥的小男孩，偷偷用手背把眼泪抹得满脸。  
为了不让自己的牙齿刮到卡尔，皮特不得不用两片柔软的嘴唇包裹着牙齿，于是晶莹的唾液便顺着他的嘴角缓缓流下来，在下巴那里连成线，最后滴在他胸前。  
*  
一声低沉的喘息过后，卡尔射在了皮特嘴里。  
皮特有点被呛到了，但他知道自己必须咽下去。  
他还保持着这场性爱最开始的姿势，双膝跪地，两手背后，虽然卡尔的手已经松开他的头发，皮特的头还是微微向后仰着，仍然直勾勾地盯着卡尔。  
卡尔能感觉到他在轻轻发着抖，他眼里的恐惧已经说明了一切。卡尔胡乱整理了衣裤，便也蹲了下去。  
“嗯……”感觉到卡尔靠近，皮特有些畏缩，吞了口口水，轻轻向后退了退，不安地扭动起身体来。但卡尔抱住了他。  
“皮特，我爱你。”卡尔用自己的额头抵住皮特的，顿了几秒，便把皮特拉进一个激烈绵长的吻中。  
这是他们今晚的第一个吻。  
“卡尔……”感觉到卡尔的手向他的胯部探去，皮特有点迷茫，轻轻眯起了双眼。  
“嘘——没事的……”卡尔悄声说，他的声音又重新变得温柔起来。  
在又一个吻的间隙中，卡尔把皮特拉近自己，直到他现在靠在了卡尔的怀里。  
*  
并不需要多长时间，皮特就在卡尔的温热的掌心里到了高潮。  
高潮的时候，皮特下意识地拱起了背，缩在卡尔的怀里，就像每次性爱中他做的那样。  
他知道自己很安全。  
“卡尔，我也爱你……”在无数个唇齿交缠的吻后，皮特知道，总是这样的结局。  
爱就是那个从没变过的结局。


End file.
